Silence the Screams
by Baby Kitty
Summary: A Ranger falls by the hand of another. [complete]


Disclaimer – I don't um, don't sue….. Even if ya did, it'd be a waste of time as I have no money.

Summary– A Ranger falls by the hand of another. 

-o-

Silence the Screams

Tommy

-o-

Screaming, everyone screams.

Kneeling by the grave marker, I listen to the silence, but still hear her scream. I don't know why I'm doing this to myself. I guess because if I don't, if I pretend that this isn't my doing, that the blood isn't on my hands, I may prove everyone right. I may prove that I am in fact the monster she made me.

"It wasn't your fault." Not even turning to acknowledge my company, I cringe inwardly. I didn't want them to know. I didn't want anyone to know that I was coming here. Leave it to him to find out.

"She was just a child." Tracing my glove-covered fingers over the engraved marble angel, I feel sick. She was only a child, barely even sixteen, she shouldn't be in the ground. If anyone should be, it's me.

"So are you." Ha. I'm a murderer. I took her life when all she was trying to do was save mine. I laughed when her blood began to flow and the world cried in fear and pain for her death. I'm no child anymore. I'm a monster.

"I'm a murderer." Ask anyone, they'll all agree. I should be brought down the same way she was. How many people now have said that? How many people want to see my throat torn out and my soul damned.

"No. You're you. You're not the one responsible for this." No? It's my hands that are covered in blood. It was my sword that slit her throat. It was my will that silenced her screams. I'd say I'm pretty damn responsible for this.

Turning just enough to see he is too in uniform, I smile sadly as I see his sword glistening in his right hand. "Kill me." Do it, I'm not going to move. I'll stay kneeled where I am, just please be kind, even though I don't deserve it, please be kind and perhaps make it quick.

"No." Why the hell not?! Well maybe he wants me to do it myself. Perhaps that's why he brought the sword. He wants me to take my own life as I took hers. After all, why should he spare me any pain, she was his 'little sister', his precious, pink-clad, angel. 

"Why not? You want to. I want you to." You wouldn't be holding that sword if you didn't want me dead. Not that I blame you a bit for it. "Will you at least make it quick? Please. I'm scared, I guess that's selfish, but I am." Just end this misery. End my suffering like I ended hers. Please, please just end it already!

"No." Setting the weapon down on the ground, he moves to kneel beside me. "You're already killing yourself. I see it, through their grief the others see it too, you've got to stop. We've already lost one, I'm not going to watch as another goes. And certainly not by his own damn choice or decision that he deserves to." I do deserve to. You know it, I know it, everyone else alive knows it as well. So why not just do us all a favor and finish me off.

Finally turning to look at him, I wonder briefly if he can see the tears hidden behind my helmet. Wonder if he can see the grief and sorrow in my eyes. Wonder if he can see me. "I deserve to die."

Breathing a sigh, he reaches up and unclasps his helmet. Removing the scarlet mask, he sets it down by his sword and gazes at me, his midnight orbs holding nothing but sorrow and pity. Against my will, I suddenly find myself drawn away from his eyes and to the jagged scar running along his left cheek. The scar I'd given him in the dark dimension. The scare I'd given to serve as a reminder that I was the best. I was in control. I was the bringer of death. "You deserve peace."

Reaching up with trembling hands, I unclasp my own helmet. Bringing the green mask of death away from my face, I place it next to his. I can see the sadness increase in those eyes, the regret over what he'd done to my own face. A scar, a deep slash cutting across my right cheek, a mirror image of what I'd done to him. "Will you give it to me?" Will you pick up that sword and give me peace, then? 

As his gloved hand comes up to rest on my damaged cheek, I shudder against the touch. So warm, so compassionate, so wrong. "Yes." Good. Finally he's seeing reason. Letting his need for vengeance overrule his compassion and sympathy.

Closing my eyes, I wait for the steel to caress my throat, wait for the burning pain as my blood flows from the wound, wait for him to grant me my peace. "Please."

When it finally comes, I nearly sob in relief and misery all at once. As he leans in close enough for our cheeks to touch, his warm breath caresses my neck, making me shiver. "I forgive you." The words barely loud enough to be a whisper, he gives me peace in the only way he can. He grants me salvation.

When I finally dare to open my eyes again, I see him waiting, watching for any hint of self-forgiveness. When it finally comes, it surprises us both. "Thank you." I don't know if I can ever truly forgive myself for what I've done, I don't know if anyone can truly forgive me for what I've done. But perhaps that's just something I'll have to learn to live with.

Smiling faintly, Jason retrieves his helmet and sword. After replacing the blood colored mask he offers me his hand. "You're one of us now. I know it's hard, but please, if you want to make amends for what's happened, then help us. Help us and maybe in the process you can help yourself."

As my fingers trace the name engraved into the marble one last time, I smile sadly. Slowly replacing my own helmet, I take the hand offered to me. I will make amends for this. I will make Rita pay for what she made me do. I will not let her have died in vain.

As we walk away from the grave, I listen to the silence. There are still screams, echoes of shadows and memories that will never completely fade. Shadows and memories that shouldn't fade. But as I gaze back one last time at the resting place of the girl I barely knew, the girl who I think I could have loved, I note that her screams have finally fallen silent. May she rest in peace. 

_Kimberly Ann Hart_

_1977-1993_

_Beloved daughter and friend_

_May she rest in peace_

The End

So what'd ya think? I killed Kimmy, well actually the evil Green Ranger killed Kimmy. I made Tommy suicidal and miserable. And Jase had to handle it all. Aren't I great.


End file.
